See it in her eyes
by twisted-angel229
Summary: With a new army rising, Quistis feels as though she is being watched and that something much more darker than anything she has faced is about to become reality. SeQu, SqRi, IrvSel, ZeLg
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE

* * *

In the hilltops of snowy tribia mountains a secret conference was taking place and the fate of a young woman was the issue at hand...

"If she knew what she was, Hyne if anyone did," the young captain declared.

"I know, I know that is why we mustn't let it get out" replied the major.

"But what if it does?"

"Then Hyne help us."

The major turned towards an older man "She must be protected at any cost!"

"And she will be" replied the old man "as long as she is within garden walls" he continued.

"Well then who is going to protect her?"

"Don't worry I have that all figured out..."

"YOU better have Cid," stated the major.

"You know how important this issue is, she is the reason for everything and you know what will happen if the unimaginable occurs! Now leave we will contact you with any further information."

"Yes sir" responded cid.

Cid walked outside to his aircraft. Before stepping on his last thoughts were "hyne help you and us my child".


	2. Chapter 1: Peace never lasts long

_**See it in her eyes **_

Disclamer: I do not own final fantasy 8 or any of the characters (there's a surprise haha)

Chapter 1... Peace never lasts long

* * *

Quistis walked out on to the balcony to look at the calming ocean. She watched as the sun rose, this was her favourite time of the day. It had be 6 months since the final battel against ultimecia and everyone was getting on with their life. A strong bond which always was there grew stronger between the 6 teenagers who had been to hell and back for the world, after everything had happened fighting the army, fighting matron, time compression, ultimecia, it had been hard but that just made these 6 souls stronger. Quistis breathed in the fresh air and sighed to herself, she was so happy but at the same time so sad and lonely. Her eyes started to fill with tears she quickly wiped them away and tried to put on a smile "Quistis stop being so stupid" she said to herself. She wiped away the last one of her tears and decided to head down to breakfast.

As Quistis walked into the cafeteria Rinoa and Shizuka and squall were already there. She smiled warmly as she saw 3 of her closest friends. Rinoa spotted Quistis and jumped up from her seat

"Hey Quisy" Quistis headed over to her friends

"Good morning guys" Rinoa gave her best friend a hug

"Morning Quistis "Shizuka spoke

Shizuka the girl who worked in the library had fallen for Zell and had quickly become friends with the rest of the group.

Squall looked up and just smiled. That was enough for Quistis, just seeing him open up a little made her happy.

Quistis sat down "So what's everyone doing today?"

"Well me Rinoa and Selphie are going into Balm to get some decorations for the next seed ball, Selphie's already freaking out and its still a month away" Shizuka explained.

"Your welcome to come Quisy"

"Ill see Rin I got a bit to do today", just as Quistis finished speaking 2 familiar voices could be heard from coming from outside.

"But its MINE"

"NO ITS NOT I won it fare of you"

"You didn't WIN it fare YOU CHEATED"

Quistis, Rinoa, Shizuka and Squall all looked up to find a fighting Zell and Selphie and 1 very aggravated actually no pissed off Irvin.

"HAHA your just being a sulk cause YOU know I'm better that YOU!"

"You are not I'm so much better"

"ARE NOT"

"ARE TOO"

"ARE NOT"

"ARE T..."

**"WILL YOU 2 SHUT UP, IT'S A STUIPID CARD FOR HYNES SAKE AND NOT A VERY GOOD ONE AT THAT" **Irvin finally screamed out of frustration. **"FOR CRYING OUT LOUD I HAVE HAD TO LISTEN TO YOU 2 WINE THE WHOLE MORING AND ITS ENOUGH OK ENOUGH" **Irvin had turned read and was shaking with pure anger. "Honey what's wrong there's no need to be angry" Selphie said in a sweet and innocent voice. "Yer man you need to learn how to relax a little" Zell agreed.

"But... but you guys were just at each others throats"

"No we weren't don't be silly"

Irvine just stood there with a bewilder look on his face "but... oh I give up" said the cowboy with a sigh and took a set next to Quistis

Everyone just shock their heads.

"What" Selphie asked?

"Never mind" squall said

"Ok...anyway I want all your help with t he upcoming seed ball you know we have about a month so tick tock everyone"

7 pairs of eyes suddenly grew quite large and frightened. Just the thought of when Selphie's trying to coordinate something makes the thought of battling ultimecia again not so bad.

Just then the chimes of the p.a. system could be heard all through garden. "Commander Leonheart and Quistis Treap please report to the head office immediately I repeat commander Leonheart and Quistis Treap please report to the head office that is all"

"Sorry Selphie ill catch up with you later, have fun guys" said Quistis with a cheeky smirk on her face

"Traitors" Irvine and Zell both said in union

"What was that?" Selphie asked

"Uhhh...nothing sweetie" replied Irvine with a stutter "shit" Irvine thought its going to be a long day.

* * *

"I wonder what the matter is?" Quistis asked Squall

"Who knows, probably nothing to important" Squall replied

The rest of the way only a silence could be heard.

Squall and Quistis entered Cid's office to find him and matron.

"Good morning my children" both squall and Quistis nodded there heads "Hello Matron"

"You wanted to see us sir" Squall asked

"Yes that is right Squall please take a seat"

"As you both know the uneasy truce that has been formed between Esthar and Galbadia is not going as well as we hoped it would. The reason being that this new rebel army has been disrupting negotiations and such; also it is believed that there are traitors from galbadia and Esther spreading information. Officials tell me that it is assumed that rebels are trying to break this truce. The motive is unknown yet."

"Sir is there a point to all this" Squall asked becoming very impatient.

"I was just getting to that, we have been ordered by the government officials to investigate 2 suspected bases to find out any information we can" cid continued.

"So what do you wont us to do sir?" Quistis asked

"I am going to put 2 teams together I want the first team to be lead by the commander himself and the second team to be led by you Quistis. Before you ask any questions there will be a brief tomorrow discussing plan, team member Ect that is all for now you are both dismissed."

"Yes sir" Quistis and Squall saluted cid and left the office.

Edea turned to cid. "Do you think it was a good idea sending her?"

"You know she's the best and would become suspicious if not picked."

"Your right dear but what is something happens?"

"We will just have to deal with that when the time comes, the more important issue at the moment is how am I going to tell them who will be accompanying them on there mission."

Quistis and Squall made there way down the elevator. Quistis finally spoke up "This sounds like it's going to be a straight forward mission"

"Yer I know" replied squall

"But something's bothering me I reckon cid knows more than what he is letting on to."

"Really I didn't seem to notice"

"Yer you wouldn't" Quistis thought to herself

"Anyway I promised id take some of the young cadets out today for some battle training so Ill cya later squall." Quistis said as she headed for the traing area.

"Bye Quistis"

* * *

"How about gold and silver that always looks nice" Shizuka suggested to Selphie.

The girls had been shopping for 2 hours and still hadn't even chosen colours for the seed ball.

"Na" replied Selphie. "Too formal looking, we want something fresh but elegant."

"I know I think we should use blue, purple and silver." Selphie said

Rinoa glared at Selphie "That is the first thing I suggested"

"Ohh sorry Rin"

The raven-haired girl just smiled and shook her head.

"You know guys I was thinking for this ball obviously we will all be with someone me and Squall will be together, Selphie and Irvine and Zukie and Zell will be together." Rinoa said

"Your point?" Selphie asked

"Well I really think we need to find Quistis a guy"

"I agree completely," said Shizuka.

"Me to, but who?" agreed Selphie

"Ummmm...what about Nida?"

"Na to soft for Quistis" Shizuka replied

"True, mmm well Instructor Aki has always had his eye on her."

"Rinoa your joking right he is old enough to be her father."

"I know I know, well there must be someone out there for her." Rinoa sighed

"Guys we have a month to find someone" Selphie said

* * *

Not to far away...

"What are you doing, ya know?"

"Oh Hey Rai, Fui"

"Where you going?" Fuijin asked

Seifer smirked "Apparently I am needed back at the garden, cid called yesterday and asked if I was willing to go back. First thing I told him was to fuck off, but then he begged and begged I couldn't refuse."

Fuijin just looked at him "Liar"

"Yer man got to agree with her ya know"

"Ok ok so he didn't beg me as such but anyway I'm going back. His got me going on some mission to become a seed, problem is everyone will probably just get in my way."

Fuijin rolled her eyes.

"I just hope going back is as big of a mistake as I think it will be" Seifer thought to himself.

"Shit I need a cigarette"

* * *

Quistis started heading to her room. It had been a long day first finding out about the mission, then spending 5 hours battling with the cadets and they are a lot stronger than they look. After that she had spent the next couple of hours with the girls chatting about the seed ball. The worst thing was her most hated subject came up her "love life" listening to Rinoa, Selphie and Shizuka telling her how much she needs a man was not Quistis's idea of fun.

Quistis sighed as she turned down her corridor to head to the room. All of a sudden she felt as though she was not alone. Quistis looked around...nothing but darkness. "I swear someone has been following me all day," she thought to herself. Quistis shrugged it off "probably just a treppie, those kids freak me out sometimes." Quistis smiled to herself.

Quistis got inside her room and decided to have a shower, then go to bed.

As Quistis lay in bed she couldn't get the mission out of her head for some reason. There has to be more going on for cid to want to send 2 of his best teams out there, Quistis thought. Quistis eventually drifted off to sleep and into a dream. Quistis found herself standing in the middle of a room that looked all too familiar. "Ultimecia's grand hall" she spoke out load. All of a sudden the room flashed and a small child appeared in front f her with her back turned to Quistis. The child turned around to Quistis surprises she look exactly like her "what the...!" The child spoke "Don't be afraid the secrets will be shone upon soon enough." Quistis look at the girl "what are you talking about?" the room started to change shape the walls turned to black and red lights were flashing everywhere. The little girl started to change she began to transform into what looked to be Quistis but different. Then a woman with black eyes and an evil sneer on her face stood in front of Quistis. "You think that the worst is over?" "Ultimecia, Adel, Edea, Rinoa nothing more than puppets and this time they wont be there to protect you!" "who are you talking about?" quistis asked. "You have no idea what's coming! DO you think they will love you when they find out WHAT YOU ARE!" Then the whole room suddenly engulfed in light and there was a huge bang! Quistis felt this huge pain in her heart, which made her big blue eyes shoot open, and she let out a scream. As she sat up in her bed all sweaty and terrified she came to the realisation "Oh my hyne that was real and that woman, that woman looked just like...me"

* * *

Next Chapter...

This mission briefing and guess who's back...how does everyone cope?


	3. Chapter 2: Redemption of an old enemy

_**See it in her eyes**_

Disclamer: I do not own final fantasy 8

Chapter 2...Redemption of an old enemy

* * *

"Oh my hyne that was real and that woman, that woman looked just like...me"

Quistis had just woken up from her dream no her nightmare. Still shaking she poured herself a glass of water. Lucky it was already morning because Quistis knew she wouldn't be able to go back to sleep not after that. Quistis was in a lot of pain her chest was throbbing, the words of that woman still ran through her head "You have no idea what's coming! Do you think they will love you when they find out what you are!" She thought to herself "what did that mean, what I am oh I'm so confused"

"Quistis Trepe Please report to the head office immediately, I repeat Quistis Trepe Please report to the head office that is all."

"Not now" Quistis said out loud as she headed towards the shower.

Quistis who was still shaken enter Cid's office to find squall and Cid there, where they would be briefed on the upcoming mission.

"Please sit down, Quistis are you alright?" said Cid.

"Yes I'm fine thank you sir just didn't sleep well last night"

"As long as it's nothing serious. Anyway first I have selected the teams, Squall you will be supported by Selphie Tilmitt, Charlotte Laurence and Jarred Lee. Quistis your team will consist of Irvine Kinneas and another member who will be using this experience as his Seed examination."

"What sir these seem like very important missions and you expect me to take a cadet and evaluate them?"

"Exactly" cid stated simply.

"But sir"

"No buts about it! Quistis you are more than capable to evaluate someone and trust me this cadet is not really a umm...beginner."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Quistis knew she shouldn't have asked that.

"Hello my dear instructor, miss me?"

That same voice that has mocked, daunted and played on every emotion of hers for all those years, that was one voice that could never be forgotten not in a million years.

"It can't be..." Quistis said softly

"Quistis meet the 3rd member of your team, Seifer please sit down" Said Cid.

Quistis always thought if she ever saw her ex-student again she would be furious, angry maybe even violent towards him but to her surprise and his she was quiet calm maybe a little too calm for Quistis Trepe this frightened Seifer a lot.

Quistis was too stunned for words; she just sat there staring in complete disbelief. All of a sudden Quistis looked at squall to see his reaction, straight away her knew.

"Squall you knew didn't you?"

Squall just nodded.

"Why sir? After everything that's happened, he is nothing but a traitor how do we know we can trust him? "

Seifer just lowed his head then looked up "harsh words from my former instructor, what you're not happy to see me?"

Quistis just glared at him

"I know Quistis but everyone deserves redemption and both Squall and myself believe that if Edea can be forgiven then so can Seifer, remember he was under control to"

Quistis understood she didn't want to but it did make sense. She never really hated him, but to forgive that was something that was going to get some taking use to.

"I understand sir"

"You do?" Cid asked surprised

Quistis firmly nodded

"Ok then. Edea has told the rest of the team about Seifer and they should be joining us any second. Ahh there you are dear."

The beautiful brunette walked in with the rest of the seed members.

"Hello darling, Squall, Quistis and Seifer. Everyone take your seats."

Lots of glares where given Seifer's way but he just sat there with that arrogant look on his face, everyone sat down.

"Well lets get down to business shall we are mission is to find any information about the rebels army itinerary, plans, and other locations from the 2 bases. The first base is located in centra and the second is located near Dollet. Quistis you will be going to centra and squall you will be going to Dollet. Once teams have been secured you are to sneak into the buildings and gain any information that may be of use to stop this army from breaking the truce. Remember order to evacuate is highly important as is leaving behind no witnesses. You will be taking 2 aircrafts containing medical supplies, weapons, food and any other equipment that may be needed. Is there any questions?"

"How are we meant to get in there? Surly there security will be extremely tight" asked Charlotte.

"We have the location of both electrical systems, you will be able to cut through the power lines which will give you approximately 12mins to get in and out of there before the back up lighting come on. This will take place in the black of night so it is unlikely you will be spotted. Any other questions?"

"Ok good both teams are to meet at the air craft carrier at 0600 hours tomorrow morning is that understood?"

"Yes sir"

"Seifer please wait a minute, the rest of you are all dismissed"

Everyone left the room silently leaving only Seifer, cid and edea.

"Are you ok Seifer?"

"Yeah I'm fine matron" Seifer replied

"You know they will get used to you being back"

"Will see anyway I beat can someone show me where my room is?"

"Sure Edea will take you"

"Thank you sir"

* * *

"I can't believe he is back," Selphie said

No one could. The group were all sitting down to dinner, everyone very quiet with there own thoughts. All this time everyone figured that he had died during time compression but now his back fighting along side them again, this was something no one could get there head around.

"Do you think he has changed?" Rinoa asked quietly

"I don't know maybe" Irvine replied

"I know I certainly don't trust him, you be careful on that mission Irvy don't want you sent home in little pieces hyne knows what his capable of" Selphie said

"Thanks honey that makes me feel so much better" Irvine said with a sarcastic tone.

"Listen guy I know I didn't know him as well as you all did but its not our choice weather he stays or goes and as long as he is back in garden then maybe it would be best to give him a second chance." Shizuka explained

"You have got to be kidding me, my own girlfriend"

I knew I shouldn't have open my mouth thought Shizuka

"That basted treated us all like we were nothing, especially me I mean have you all forgotten all the shit he put us through and not just when he was possessed, I hope the basted rots." Continued Zell

"Zell we know that but I think if we can forgive matron then Seifer deserves another chace to." Rinoa said

"Well surly you don't agree with that Squall, or do you?" asked Zell

"I don't trust him, I have no sympathy for him but as long as he stays out of my way I don't really care" squall spoke.

"Tch...fine but I don't want anything to do with him."

"Ok honey you don't have to" Shizuka said.

Zell turned to Quistis

"You have been really quiet tonight"

"Oh sorry I just have a lot on my mind I mean I have to evaluate Seifer and with the mission and everything."

Quistis was partly telling the truth. Sure examining Seifer seemed very daunting but she was more worried about the dream she had experienced the night before. Also she still felt as though she had an extra shadow, something was going on and Quistis was going to find out what.

"Maybe I could burn him in his sleep or put 5 or 6 t-rexur in his dorm...oh that would be SWEET"

"ZELL enough ok enough"

* * *

Quistis headed towards the training area, she felt like doing a bit of battle training before heading to bed.

"Oh no of course you had to be here didn't you?" She thought to herself.

A blond haired man looked up "Are you following me instructor?"

"No Seifer I am not following you!" Quistis said in a calm and rational tone well at least she thought that's what it was.

Quistis started walking

"No need to yell, what's the rush have some place to be?"

"That's none of your business and by the way I'm not YELLING!" Quistis continued walking

"Hey I thought we could catch up you know talk about the good old times" Seifer smirked

Quistis turned on her heal, grabbed Seifer shoulders and shoved him backward into the wall.

"Listen Seifer I don't know why your back but I know it can be good. If you even try the smallest thing I sware I will send you so far into oblivion that you will never see this world again. And for us catching up on the good old time well frankly your dreaming there was never any good old times."

"And by the way I don't trust you, I have no sympathy for you what so ever and to be honest I don't know why they ever let you set foot in our home again I know I certainly wouldn't your still just a lapdog."

Seifer's eyes flashed with pain but it was gone as soon as it came

"What was that meant to hurt or something, ha that's nothing I haven't herd before" Seifer pulled away from Quistis and shoved her to the ground

"You know trepe your still the same ice bitch you always were, I guess things don't change" Seifer laughed as he walked away

Quistis just sat there "well there a big surprise you're still the same asshole you always have been" unfortunately he was already gone.

Shit I defiantly need to kill something now Quistis though as she headed to the arena.

Quistis heard a noise suddenly she span around, Quistis though it was Seifer being a dickhead.

"Seifer this is real mature are you following me now?"

No answer

"Get out here now"

No answer

Unexpectedly a man wearing all black and a mask jumped out on to Quistis. Quistis cried out as the stranger fell on top of her. He pulled out knife and held it to Quistis throat, she gasped and pushed her head back.

"I have been following you...you know what you have done the blood that's been shed to protect you not anymore goodbye Quistis Trepe" the stranger started to force the blade onto Quistis throat. Abruptly out of nowhere charged Seifer who jumped on to the man shoving him of Quistis. Seifer punched the man several time on the face and were rolling around; Quistis could barely move the knife had penetrated her shoulder droplets of blood were falling. The man kicked Seifer in the stomach making him roll of and the man swiftly got away, "Fuck" Seifer said out loud then Seifer turned to Quistis.

"You ok?" asked Seifer

"I don't know I think..." Quistis said in a panic

She jumped up and headed for the exit

"Quistis what's going on who was that?"

"I don't know but don't say anything to anyone about this" Quistis was breathing very heavenly and her shoulder was aching.

Quistis kept going before she walked out she turned around.

"Thank you"

"Your welcome" Seifer whispered

* * *

next chapter...

The mission but somethings not right...


End file.
